1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing technology and, more particularly to an information processor that includes a user interface for performing a process adapted for a user input and to an information processing method executed in the processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices and information processors such as game devices and home electric appliances feature highly advanced capabilities. Associated with this, systems for user input via a user interface have become complicated. Various modifications have been made to the user interface to facilitate the input in a complicated input system. Controllers and analog sticks provided with multiple control buttons are some examples. There is also proposed a technology to capture the user on a real time basis and detect its motion so as to reflect the motion in the content of processing and displayed screen.
More specifically, methods proposed for detection of user motion include a method of subjecting a captured image to pattern matching, and a method of acquiring a change in the position of light from a controller held by the user or from a light-emitting member attached to the user (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication 2003-216955, or WO 2007/050885A2).